Bambi (Police Academy: The Animated Series)
Bambi is a villainess from the cartoon Police Academy: The Animated Series. She appears in the 1988 episode The Hang Ten Gang. She is the only female member of the villainous Hang Ten Gang, a group of hoverboard riding burglars. The evil Bambi dresses in a green swimsuit with a pink shirt over the top. She also wears sunglasses on her head and purple high heel pumps on her feet. Bambi and the gang are first seen robbing money from an armoured truck, they shoot some kind of oil at the truck windows, which causes it to crash. The gang then steal the loot inside and make a getaway on their hoverboards. However, the police are in pursuit and chase them through a shopping area and on to the roof of a car park. Bambi shoots oil at the window of the police car which causes it to crash into another set of officers on a motorbike, and knock them off the roof and into a fountain below. The gang then make their escape. Later on, two police officers report in from their vehicle that they suspect the gang are at the Marina View Hotel. But the gang sneak up on the police, and one throws a gas ball inside of their vehicle, which causes the officers inside to start coughing. The entire gang then try to kill the police by pushing their car off a cliff and into the sea below, but the officers manage to escape before the car fully sinks into the deep water. Having believed they’ve dealt with the police for good, the gang return to the hotel and steal a safe from the manager’s office. The male members are dressed as maintenance men and Bambi now wears a flowery pink dress. The gang try to make a quiet exit with the safe, but the police stop them and ask if they have seen any suspicious surfer types around. Their identity soon gets revealed when the door hiding the safe and Bambi accidentally opens. The manager points out the safe and the police have the gang at gunpoint, with their hands in the air ready to surrender. But just as it looks like the evil crooks are going to be arrested, a bumbling effort at saving the day from other police officers causes the glass on a tank to break, and the hotel gets flooded with water. The gang use this as an opportunity to escape and bind and kidnap the hotel manager, taking her with them. Back at their cave hideout, the gang think they have gotten away with their crimes, but the police track them down and they have to flee once again. Bambi hovers above the police and drops some exploding seashells on them, but the officers manage to avoid any damage being dealt to them. All of the gang are eventually dealt with, with Bambi’s defeat coming when an officer on a glider flies above her and drops live bait all over her. This causes the evil Bambi to fall off her hoverboard and she lands on the beach below in a humiliating fashion, with live bait all over her. She is next seen tied up by rope with the rest of the gang, and is arrested for her crimes. Gallery Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 01.jpg|Introducing Bambi and the Hang Ten Gang Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 02.jpg|Stealing bags of money from a truck Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 03.jpg|Escaping through to the shops... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 04.jpg|...where Bambi wants to shop until she drops Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 05.jpg|Noticing the police on their trail... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 06.jpg|...they escape on to the roof of a car park Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 07.jpg|Bambi fires oil at the police car and sends them crashing Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 08.jpg|Sneaking up on the police and dropping a gas ball inside their car... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 09.jpg|...before trying to kill them by pushing the car... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 10.jpg|...off a cliff and into the sea below Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 11.jpg|The gang steal a safe from the hotel manager's office Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 12.jpg|But their plan to escape undetected is blown... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 13.jpg|...when the door hiding Bambi and the safe opens Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 14.jpg|The gang surrender to the police... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 15.jpg|...but a blunder allows them to escape with the safe and a captive Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 16.jpg|Bambi escaping the hotel on her hoverboard Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 17.jpg|The gang flee from their cave when the police show up... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 18.jpg|...but not before they attack from above with explosive shells Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 19.jpg|Bambi and a fellow gang member Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 20G.gif|Bambi is defeated when an officer drops live bait on top of her... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 21.jpg|...and knocks the villainess off her board and to the beach below Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 22.jpg|Bambi is tied up by rope to her other gang members... Bambi Police Academy The Animated Series The Hang Ten Gang 23.jpg|...and arrested for her crimes Category:1980s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Comical Defeat Category:Explosives Category:Gang Member Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Leotard Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Robber Category:Sociopath Category:Sunglasses Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested